Equestria Girls: Omega
by Yamagogger
Summary: When someone in the same High School you go know's your identity as a Masked Superhero that fights monsters...What do you do? (Cover Image owned by TheRisingRoad)
1. Chapter 1: Meet Cobalt Shard

**Chapter 1: Meet Cobalt Shard.**

 **Equestria City...More Specifically one of the trams that an airport has**

I arrived at my destination on the tram, I stretched my rather muscular body, my body seemed to internally screamed with soreness and pain, I shrugged it off as I got off my tram seat, luckily, it was rather late at night, so there wasn't a lot of people bothering me with their small talk, such small talk is unneeded, or at least I believe it is unneeded. I picked up my old and sodden duffel bag, it didn't look pretty, but it was big and contained everything I need, my bible, my clothes, my money, and my pass...

I got off of the tram, being the only person at the station, I yawned loudly, not bothering to be polite like I usually am, this is probably largely due to the fact that no one's here, I quickly noticed that my black hair was frizzled and a bit greasy, maybe not taking a shower for a couple of days can make you feel like a dirty wreck with hair shinier than gold.

Nevertheless, I went on my merry way to where I'm supposed to go, my associates and my boss decided to relocate me to this weird town, I expect the reason for my relocation is probably due to the same reasons beforehand, but maybe, just maybe, my boss felt bad that I didn't get my full four years of highschool, so he decided to enroll me to Canterlot High as a junior with me not asking any questions for I know he has good reasons or so.

I went outside of the airport, I sighed rather loudly, waiting for my assigned cab to notice only me outside, it wasn't like any other cab, it was black so it can blend into the midnight light, it honked at me, causing me to slightly jump in surprise, I wasn't expecting a honk of the horn if I was the only person there, nevertheless I opened the door of the cab, the cab driver nodded as I entered into the back seat of the car.

"Where too Cobalt Shard?" The Cab Driver said with a snarky tone, I ignored him but only spoke a single sentence.

"The place I'm staying at..." I responded, the Cab Driver laughed in response, finding my honest response as a joke rather than the truth.

"You know, this place isn't like Japan right?" The Cab Driver said as he started to drive, I ignored him, wanting to look outside of the window rather than anything else, not really seeing a lot due to the darkness. Wanting to pass the time I answered my Cab Driver.

"It isn't, did you read about this town?" I asked to the Cab Driver. Mentally insulting myself for my chipped English, sounding a bit nervous despite this cool and calm environment.

"From what I believe, there's a big farm all dedicated to apples, Canterlot High is the only school in the city, the rest is in state and in the more rural areas, so Canterlot is the wealthiest school there is in the state, theirs good food, legal girls and high education value, but who cares about that anyway?" I nodded as I listened intently, wanting to know more about the school I going to be in but not listening to useless info such as the food and the...girls...

"Heard there is a lot of good food here too..." The Cab Driver said, once again I nodded in response, feeling the lag due to long extensive hours in a jet.

"You don't seem to like talking, don't you?" The Cab Driver said, this time with an honest tone of hurt in his voice. I sighed loudly and simply said.

"I don't..." Sure it was counteracting with the Cab Driver's claim, but then again, I honestly don't like talking, it is better to use actions rather than words for your words can lead people to think of a different emotion than what you're truly feeling.

"Well, you better get used to talking, in Virginia there's no such thing as punishments for not blindly following your higher ups, you actually have some free will here, meaning you have the right to say some more words than yes or no, unlike in Japan." The Cab Driver to try to lighten up the mood with his false information, something that legitimately yet silently pissed me off, for I despise snobbish people who believes they know things that they clearly don't know of.

We didn't speak until I finally arrived at my destination, it was a quiet and somewhat small house that is perfect for a young couple that at the edge of the neighborhood, probably better for single old me, after I paid the Cab Driver and thanked him for driving me despite the hour of the night ( and despite his somewhat rude way of speaking), I entered into my new home for the time being, it was well furnished, I was genuinely surprised that my boss actually got me some furniture to go along with the house, it had a rather nice kitchen, nice bathroom, and a king-sized bed , I silently smiled to myself, this is probably a symbol that my boss appreciates my worth, which honestly and strangely, gives me pleasure.

It even has a television in the living room, it's rather nice, but this house still feels like that it was furnished for a couple and not me, more for a young adult woman and a young adult man, not Cobalt Shard , a person with a rather muscular built and of both American and Japanese descent, a person that likes to procrastinate with professional wrestling and video games that melt your brain, and a person who doesn't want to be in a relationship of any kind. Or at least I don't want to be in a relationship right now when I have a fairly important job.

Due to how stressful and secretive my job can be, I'm a loner, both out of choice and out of reason, I don't like talking to other people, I don't like talking to girls near my age specifically, I don't exactly know why, but I falter when I speak to other people, I struggle to say the right words I want to say, especially with a physically attractive girl, so that's why I stay isolated from everyone else in the social structure, not wanting to accidentally insult someone through my bad wordplay when I interact with everyone except my boss, and myself.

So basically, I'm a professional wrestling gamer with an inability to connect to other people in a social way, who also fights monsters, it's rather strange, fighting monsters is sort of my job, killing them is sort of my job, and I enjoy it thoroughly. I mean, I'm no Achilles, I'm a Christian, I don't seek bloodshed and I don't like killing, but think of me like an mixed martial arts fighter, I'm getting paid to hurt others, so you'd got to learn to adapt to enjoy the death of one's enemies.

It was Saturday and I had to thank to god for that, it's midnight and I just want to rest so I went to sleep, with the clothes on my back and without the desire nor motivation to make me unpack right after I arrived in my new temporary home, I honestly didn't bring myself to even have a plan for tomorrow, its going to be my first day living here, in the suburbs of Virginia, helping my boss in this super-secret mission for me that involves undead monsters that were formely humans and me being a super hero essentially and beating them or stabbing them to death with a sword.

I sighed to myself, if this wasn't a life of oddity and strangeness, I don't know what is.


	2. Chapter 2: Trying To Speak

**Chapter 2: Trying to Speak**

I woke up with an aching back and and sore neck, not being used to the new mattress that I now slumber on, I hazily got up, it was afternoon, my head was pounding like the after effects of drinking too much alcohol and eating too much food, neither of them happened yesterday night, something that is true, at least according to my own opinion.

Nevertheless I tried to stretch my body as a way to get out of my sore and achy state, quickly realizing that I'm still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday and not my more comfortable sleeping wear, that could explain why I felt uneasy while I slumber to begin with, maybe due to the fact that sleeping in jeans and a leather jacket is rather uncomfortable, even for me, even for Cobalt Shard.

Actually, I need to introduce myself now don't I? My name is Cobalt Shard, and I'm (If you can keep secrets) a Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider's are actually a masked superhero with a bug motif, but mine isn't a bug motif at all, in fact my suit motif is based off of roman numerals but whatever the case, Kamen Rider's are heroes of Japan that fight monsters, strangely, the monsters rarely appear in any other country besides Japan but as of today that has changed, this is the reason why I'm here at Virginia, supposedly theirs a monster outbreak in this city after a couple of strange events involving said monsters

And sense I'm the only rider in the whole entire corporation who is Half-American, 6'6 and was fluent in English (with a few traces of an Japanese accent.), I was appointed to be the first ever Kamen Rider to ever head to the U.S. Of A, that means I had to leave my home and be here instead, which is something I have to adapt and abide too.

Nevertheless, I got off of my ass and went to the bathroom to take a shower, surprising me due to my boss actually purchasing me some soap and shampoo, so I took a shower with somewhat cold water (For I enjoy rain.) and afterwards I got dressed, I usually wear my black leather jacket with a omega symbol on the back, but it's Virginia, it's somewhat warm, so I decided not to wear that for I didn't want to intentionally kill me with heat exhaustion, so instead I wanted to wear a dark red shirt with black jeans, the shirt was rather tight and the jeans had a similar grip.

My dark green hair was unkempt at best, so I decided to comb it, it was somewhat long, reminding me to get a haircut someday, I sighed to myself, I was tall, muscular and had dark green hair with grey skin, I have the frame of a lion, yet the bravery and social skills of a rat, and even then at least rats travel in groups, I usually spend my time alone with my thoughts where I can actually talk clearly and effectively.

I contemplated on what to do today, I could go to the park I read about, heard it was quiet yet it has a bunch of people, guess it was spacious, heard their was a place called the 'Sugarcube Corner' it served coffees and milkshakes and generally any drink that will inflate you if you drink it twice a day, hopefully it has something that is somewhat bearable like tea, and hopefully it has my favorite mint tea.

So I decided, (with some form of reluctance might I add) to go to the Sugarcube Corner, for I truly wanted some tea, cursing myself that I hadn't brought a pack of it with me so I don't have to go outside just to get something nice to drink that wasn't water or sugar cane liquid. Nevertheless, I do need to scan the area so I can gather some basic geographic info.

I walked outside closing the door behind me, I sighed, despite being the morning, the sun was shining like it was the middle of the day, annoying me rather strongly, god, I don't really enjoy the sun-basked heat, that is already making my experience of Virginia ever so worse than before. The cool thing is, being a Kamen Rider does have it's perks, one of the perks was having a very stylized motorcycle which you can summon with the click on a button, well for me, it's having a specific button combination, due to my rider gear being a phone.

And so, without a second thought (which admittedly I should have thought of the consequences when I did this.) I summoned by motorcycle, it was more like a sports bike rather than an actual motorcycle, it was black with yellow outlines almost looking akin to a hornet or a bee, it was clean and powerful-looking, I smiled to myself, happy or at least pleased that I won't have to spend like hours walking in this god-forsaken dessert of a state (even though Virginia is relatively lush.) I quietly got on the motorcycle, (luckily the motorcycle came with a helmet.) I started my motorcycle, it wasn't like some loud motorcycle, it was quiet, silent, yet strong, just like me.

I arrived at my destination, surprisingly, there was a lot of people inside, I took off my helmet, somewhat messing up my long hair enough for me to notice it and annoy me with it. I entered inside, trying to look as indiscriminate as possible, even though my height counteracts with my desire to do so. I luckily found an empty table, unlike the other people who were with their friends and such, so the table for two was empty, I placed my motorcycle helm on the table, just to show other people that this seat is taken. I went to the front counter and confronted the lady who owned this Corner.

"What can I getcha'?" The lady said who was behind the counter, she spoke with a smile, her voice was deep in the south and her voice was as sweet as candy. This got me to struggle with my words once again...

"D-Do you...Have...Mint tea?" I said, once again mentally insulting myself for my stuttering voice. The Lady smiled at me, like an innocent little kid trying to tell that she loves his mother despite being in public. This is only boosted by my height, my deep voice and my rather muscular form.

"Of course we do..." She said with a caring smile as she went to get some hot water and some mint leaf packets, I looked down to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with the lady or with anyone, I could feel my cheeks flushing with a red tint, I can't even talk to

After a couple of seconds she went back with a purple paper cup with a cap over it, on top of the cap was a spoon and a packet, I assume the contents inside was made of tea mint leafs.

"Thak-Thank you..." I said quietly as I gave the kind lady a couple bills, honestly not bothering to ask for change or knowing the amount of bills I truly gave her, wanting her to view it as a tip for helping me speak my own mind.

I quietly sat back to the seat that I imprinted on with a helmet, I placed the motorcycle helmet on the ground beside, I opened the cap and placed the teabag inside of the cup of hot water, and now, I wait, waiting for the teabag to coat the pool of water with a mint-smelling scent and a green coloring liquid. I didn't brought anything besides the rider gear I have, and my wallet. So I spent my time waiting for my tea to become...well...Tea...

"Can I sit here with you?" A feminine voice I heard said, I looked up to see...A rather pretty girl if I have to admit...She was almost the same age as me, like the other customers in this coffee shop, her hair was like silver and her eyes were a beautiful magenta. Her mere presence brought a red tint on my cheeks

"All the other seats are taken and I was wondering if you can let me sit here..." She said, noticing my blush, trying not to laugh, I wanted to angrily tell her to piss off as she was trying her hardest to not burst into laughter, but she is quite pretty, I mean, she looks like someone who could save someone from delving into a dark abyss, she seems to be that kind of person, or maybe I'm just infatuated, either way, she wanted the other side of the table to herself.

"Y-yes...Y-you-can." I said, struggling with my words once more, silently annoying me with my own quirks that comes up when I talk to other people.

"Thanks..." she said with a grateful smile, I nodded in response, trying my hardest to hide my blush by drinking some delicious mint tea. The girl, she had one of those drinks that was like coffee, yet it had cream all over the top, it looked sugary, sweet and extremely fattening, yet this girl has a beautiful frame, thin but not to thin, even with the hoodie she's wearing.

"So, are you new here?" She asked, this surprised me for she was willing to talk me, and also I was surprised that she knows that I am new to this town. Quietly I said with a terrible speech impediment (caused through my social anxiety.)

"Yess..." I said, she ignored pointing out my blushing face and instead simply smiled at me, it wasn't a smile of mocking or anything that was nefarious, it was genuine, I slightly smiled back at least acknowledging her that I was at least reacting to her pretty smile.

"I'm Trixie Lulamoon...And you are?" She said, wanting me to speak more than a couple words, maybe to make me stutter and struggle or maybe as an attempt to open me up some more.

"Cobalt...Shard..." I managed to say, mentally sighing in relief that I finally managed to speak some words without struggle.

"Nice to meet you Cobalt Shard, seems like you're going to Canterlot High tomorrow, it is the only High School in town after all." Trixie said to me. I quietly sipped my mint tea as I nodded intently, clearing showing that I'm listening to Trixie.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what made you move here?" Trixie asked me, truly wanting a answer despite introducing each other about thirty seconds, I scratched the back of my head. I was about to answer Trixie's question, that is until my phone rang, quickly a blush started to once again crept on my cheeks.

"Excuse m-e..." I said to Trixie and quickly answered my phone and sure enough it was my boss, finally I can talk without anxiety and not worry that I might offend him with my wordplay.

"Nan desu ka? (What is it?)" I said in Japanese somewhat quietly, not wanting Trixie to hear my words (and acknowledge that I can speak a secondary language that isn't Spanish or French.)

"There's Orphnoch activity south of where you at, be destructive but discreet Cobalt." He said in english, surprising me, he's not in America right now, so I wanted to ask him why is he speaking english, but I don't ask him, for I wanted to get the conversation on the phone over with, he hanged up, causing me to sigh in relief, I can finally do something that I know I'm good at.

"Sorry, have to leave..." I said as I quickly picked up my motorcycle helmet off the ground. Trixie looked at me in confusion wanting to know why I'm rushing.

"I'll see you at Canterlot High then?" Trixie asked me as I headed out.

"Yes..." Was all I said as I exited out of the coffee shop, quickly wearing my motorcycle helmet and getting on my well-decor bike of black and yellow, all in the while Trixie watched me do so, in fact several other people watched me, it was rather strange, maybe they didn't expect me to have such a good-looking sport bike despite being near their age.

And so, I rode away to where I'm supposed to go, not bothering to question how and why a monster sprouts out the first ever day I'm here and not any other day, luckily finding the monster you need to kill is actually sort of easy, the motorcycle has a radar that detects non-human lifeforms, so finding a monster is quite easy (or at least easier than using your instincts to find a monster).

I arrived to my destination, it wasn't to far from here, in fact, I could have just walked instead if I was being honest, it was an abandoned building that was long overdue to be destroyed and replaced. Reluctantly I entered inside, holding the black rider gear in my hands.


	3. Chapter 3: Social Reliever

**Chapter 3: Social Reliever**

 **Abandoned Building that was like a block away from the Sugarcube Corner...**

I held my rider gear ever so tightly, I quietly walked through the abandoned building, it was a building dedicated for cubicles for an office, I sighed to myself, and luckily the light of the morning sun illuminated the insides of the building. Quietly giving me some confidence for I somewhat dislike dark and abandoned places

I heard the sounds of trash rummaging and moving about in another room of the building (more specifically the boss room), this caught my attention, my footsteps became quieter, I took a peek inside of the office room, and saw what my Boss told me of. It was an Orphnoch, a crab Orphnoch to be exact, mainly due to the fact that it only had crab claws as an actual appendage; it was like a crab-human thing with it being colored white and black, like any other Orphnoch. From what I can gather, the Orphnoch was trying to find something in this abandoned building.

Should I just be straight forward and attack or should I introduce myself instead? I wanted to be polite so I picked the latter.

"Hey there Orph…" I said as I got out of my hiding spot, the Orphnoch focused on of its attention to me, it growled at me, its voice having a near-metallic filter, threateningly the Crab Orphnoch opened and closed its claws, I didn't falter at all for the Crab demon does not know yet that I will become his bane.

"Seems like you can go anywhere you w-wa-want." I stopped myself as I started to stutter and struggle to speak a sentence, yes, even in front of a monster that I need to kill, I still struggle when it comes to speaking with either mispronouncing words or stutter. To hammer the nail even more so (and to beat the dead horse), the Crab Orphnoch laughed at my stuttering, despite the fact that Orphnoch's can't even speak English in their true forms

"Yeah…Y-es…Laugh all yo-you want…" I said, my cheeks once again flushing with a red tint, this time from embarrassment rather than social anxiety (when I think about it, their practically the same.)

"But realize, thi-s is your end…" I said, mentally insulting myself that I screwed my pre-ass-kicking line, after screwing up my line that was supposed to make me more intimidating.

Instantly after I said my line, a black with yellow outline belt appeared around my waist after a flash of yellow light, the buckle being a socket for my rider gear. I opened my rider gear (for its design was akin to a thick flip phone.) It had a keypad ranging from one to nine, but I wasn't interested in the three by three numberpad, I was more focused on the number that was not in the three by three numberpad to begin with, it was the number zero, I pressed the number zero about three times, each time I pressed the phone spoke in an evil, deep and metallic voice.

 **"Zero…Zero…Zero…"** The phone said. I inhaled deeply, I exhaled afterwards, trying to stay clam despite the situation I'm usually always in (even with my self-resistance or not.)

"Hen…shin…" I said with a newly confident smile as I placed the phone rider gear in the empty socket of the belt buckle, the Crab Orphnoch noticed my smile and it tilted its head, curious on whom its opponent was.

 **"Standing By…"** The phone said, instantly golden outlines of my rider armor covered my entire body, and after a second of the outlines covering my body, the outlines of the armor flashed in a golden hue of light, after the flash of light, my vision was now in a red hue for the visor my helmet has is red.

Allow me, to try (key word = try) to describe my armor for I don't really look in the mirror when I'm in this form, for one thing it was a full black suit with dulled gold outlines, I have a lot of armor on to go along with it, heavy shoulderpads that cover both my shoulders , heavy chest armor with a red orb in the center of the chest armor, a long black front-open kilt, that was underlapping my rider belt, basically I looked like a dark black knight with a helmet that has two 'horns' and the red helmet window resembling the Omega roman numeral.

 **"Complete!"** The Phone said right after cackling an evil laugh that seemed to slightly intimidate the Crab Demon.

I cracked my knuckles, the Crab Orphnoch growled, rather intrigued with its new opponent, the cool thing is about being a Kamen Rider is that it's a nice stress and anxiety reliever for me.

"Now, let-s see if you want to laugh again…" The Crab Orphnoch roared and charged at me with a claw raised, I prepared myself for the crab smash, in fact, I wanted to show off my newly acquired strength and stamina, so I allowed the Crab man to smack me in the shoulder.

I allowed the crab to smash with one of its claws to dent my shoulderpad but to no avail, not even scratching the armor I bear. I laughed rather arrogantly at the Crab's efforts, feeling relatively powerful with my rider suit.

"Let's see if I get the same reward using the same amoun-t of effort a-s you!" I said as I punched the Crab Orphnoch in the gut, causing the Crab to slightly coil up in pain, I then kneed the Crab Orphnoch in the face. I then quickly grabbed the Crab Orphnoch's neck with both of my hands and with great strength threw the Crab Orphnoch outside of the office room we were at.

"Come on now…" I said as the Crab Orphnoch struggled to get up from the floor it was thrown on, the Crab Orphnoch began to show signs of fear, afraid that I'm an actual threat unlike my blushing former self that can't talk to girls, vendors and monsters

I stomp my left foot on the Crab Orphnoch's face, it screeched in pain as a response, I stomped on Its face again, almost like I was a bully and he was my target. I grabbed the Crab Orphnoch's neck and lifted him up with great strength.

"I'm Kamen Rider Orga, and your end is here!" I said, mentally congratulating myself that I was able to speak a somewhat lengthy sentence without struggling. I throw the Crab Orphnoch away from me once more.

"Time to give you m-mer..Mer…M-mec-…Mercy…" I said, goddamn…Right after I was able to speak a sentence with little to no problems, it takes me three times just to say a rather simple word. I flip open the rider gear phone despite still being in the buckle, I pressed the enter key allowing me to do something rather drastic and yet rather spectacular.

 **"Emperor Smash!"** The Phone said right after laughing rather evilly, my fist started to glow with a powerful fire-like aura of golden energy; the Crab Orphnoch was finally starting to get back up from being thrown once more, but as it finally recovered from being thrown to the floor once more.

"Rider…Punch!" I said as I dashed to the Crab Orphnoch, surprising the Orphnoch with my sudden boost of speed, the Crab Orphnoch couldn't react fast enough as I quickly uppercutted the Crab Demon causing it to scream in pain as it made contact with the blazing gauntlet I used to decimate the Crab.

The Crab fell to the ground with a loud thug after being struck by my fist, and sure enough, like other Orphnoch's, it started to evaporate into black dust, it usually results in this, but some other times, the defeated monster would most likely randomly explode, something that perplexes me to this very day.

Nevertheless, I was done for the day, the Crab Orphnoch was defeated and I had no to minimal injury, it was discreet, no witnesses whatsoever, it was quick and no explosions whatsoever, which is good of course. I sighed to myself, relieved that I was able to get some of my anxiety out of my system through fighting and defeating a demon of the undeath.

I turned back to my civilian form as I like to call it, removing everything except the rider gear which I quickly placed back into my jean pocket, I turned around and started walking my merry way, wanting to go back to the Sugarcube Corner so I can buy some more mint tea (for I didn't finish my tea before I left.) That is until right in front of me was Trixie…Trixie Lulamoon, looking at me with great surprise and a bit of shock as well.

"What the hell was that?" She said as she pointed to the spot where the Crab Orphnoch was. My cheeks started to blush greatly once more.

"And …what…Are you?" She asked wanting more than my name and my looks, I didn't want to answer Trixie's question, I had a question for her as well.

"H-ow…Did you know I was here?" I asked her, she looked at me like I was stupid.

"Your sport's bike was out in the front…You expect me, Trixie Lulamoon to have my questions unanswered by a newcomer!?" she said as she pointed a finger at me, I blushed even harder, the pinkish tint becoming more akin to a tomato than anything else.

"So tell me, Cobalt Shard, if that's your real name…Why are you here in this town?" She said with a rather threatening look, despite her pretty face, her sapphire-like blue eyes and her platinum silver hair, she can be fairly intimidating.

"I can't..." I said, this is technically true, I mean I can tell her but I need to know her a lot more than just a friendly greeting.

"You know what!? I, Trixie Lulamoon, took a picture of you when you're in that suit of armor killing that crab man, and if you don't want me to post the picture on the internet, exposing you and whatever the hell you're doing, tell me, what are you, who are you, and what the hell just happened!?" She said with a smug smile as she showed me the picture she recently took.

I gulped loudly, my cheeks flushed, my anxiety was starting to raise and now, I have to tell this almost complete stranger what my job is or else she'll ruin my life with over exposure.


	4. Chapter 4: Blackmailing 101

**Chapter 4: Blackmailing 101**

 **Abandoned Building that was like a block away from the Sugarcube Corner...**

"So, what your basically saying is...Your basically a masked superhero that's supposedly extremely common in Japan that fights zombie demons and you moved here just for that reason..." Trixie said as we sat on my motorcycle out in front of the abandoned building, I sighed to myself with a heavy pang of guilt in my heart, I didn't want Trixie to reveal the whole system, so this was her compromise.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Trixie asked me, I gulped loudly and my face started to blush once more when she looked at me with her eyes

"Don't teel-tell! Anyone..." I said, struggling to speak, Trixie looked at me with a smile, like I was some kind of dog that was doing something silly yet entertaining to the eye, causing me to blush even more so and going deeper in my status of social anxiety.

"Don't worry Cobalt, I'm not THAT bad of a person." she gave me a smile of reassurance, giving me some form of relief that she wasn't going to blackmail me into submission. I slightly smiled back my cheeks still being flushed with a red tint.

"I won't tell anyone..." she said as she placed her right hand to her heart, giving me some more relief.

"Thank you..." I just said, giving her a sincere smile, she nodded in response as I started to prepare for my leave, slightly relieved that I didn't screwed up terribly on my first day in this new town, in this new state and on this new mission.

As I turned around and walked on my merry way, Trixie said something that made me almost faint in a blushing fit.

"Unless you be my boyfriend that is!" she said, maybe as the truth or as a way to make me blush even further and become more filled with anxiety.

"WAHT?" I said, not even bothering to correct my own pronunciation.

"Whay wou-would you want som-some-one like me to b-be you-your boyfriend!?" I said somewhat frantically as Trixie giggled in amusement due to my blushing face and stuttering voice.

"Do you look at yourself in the mirror Cobalt?, your tall, you clearly work out, you have pretty boyish long hair and honestly, you look hot..." Trixie said as I coughed violently, not comprehending compliments like that, it's difficult for me, I don't know why, but I never believed any of these words besides my height and my muscular form, but I do know this, Trixie may think I'm all the words that she spoke of, but she doesn't know that I have the social ineptness of a lone rat.

"Dat-That! Doesn't Ahswer-Answer! my question!" I exclaimed, wanting to know Trixie's logical reasoning why she wants me to be her boyfriend.

"I know it doesn't, but you have the looks of someone who can and is the most popular in school and having you as my boyfriend can help me be in that group..." Trixie said, I looked at her as if she was crazy, these stereotypes still exist today in America!? I honestly thought these social norms died out before the twenty-first century came into motion, but i guess it's still breathing like a beaten horse.

"So, we have a deal? You'll be my fake boyfriend and I, Trixie Lulamoon won't expose you for who you really are, does that sound fair to you?" Trixie said as she stuck out her hand for me to shake it, without asking any more questions I shook it, I coughed violently and my cheeks started to flush even more so as I felt Trixie's soft and warm hand, contrasting my cold and hardened ones.

And so, together as a fake couple we walked out of the abandoned building, Trixie was holding my hand as she led me to where she wanted to go, for which I assumed was the Sugarcube Corner for she can show me off like some kind of trophy that she acquired with little to no effort at all.

"You forgot your tea by the way..." Trixie said as she handed me the cup of liquid that I crave due to it's strong yet soothing taste, I was generally surprised that she even brought the cup of tea with her to begin with, maybe interpreting that she followed me due to the fact that I left my drink that I payed.

My cheeks started to flush and flush with red tints for I dislike my current position with this almost complete stranger named Trixie, despite her pretty face, her desires were nefarious at best, using me as some sort of way to gain popularity, something for which I deem as not morally grounded in common sense.

I sighed as I placed on my motorcycle helmet, but not before drinking all of my mint tea. I wanted to just ride away by myself in high speeds, but now I have a companion behind me while I drive, so with the fear of having the ability to hurt Trixie Lulamoon(and having the desire to not having to pay for medical bills) , I rode my motorcycle in like half of the speed limit that street is limited. With her telling me where to go (in which case it was the Sugarcube Corner) all in while she hugged me tightly causing me to flush in embarrassment (for I dislike people touching me in general.)

"C-can you not?" I said as an attempt to make Trixie stop embracing me with little to no warning to do so. She didn't listened to me as she even hold me tighter than ever before, I sighed to myself deeply, something tells me this whole fake boyfriend thing isn't going to end well for the both of us...

* * *

 **Monday Morning**

I woke up in a pained groan, my stomach was broken in pain, I felt like vomiting due to this stomach pain, I was scrunched up as I held my stomach tightly, maybe believing this will at least soften the pain that I was having. I coughed violently in a hazy fit, I tried to get up and my stomach did not like that at all, to the point the pain seemed to exponentially grow in an extreme rate.

But maybe I was just exaggerating, as I got off of my bed with little effort. Nevertheless, I did felt really sick, maybe due to the fact that I was given the attention of a bunch of people due to being Trixie's fake boyfriend, and I'm not used to such attention in the slightest, to the point I got physically ill of a hazy and upset stomach, possibly due to extreme social anxiety.

So after vomiting in the bathroom due to this social anxiety, I ate sweet cereal with soy milk so I can wash out the taste of blood and vomit (apologies for my gag reflexes, I can't handle people talking to me, let alone give me the attention that I never wanted or never had.)

I took a semi-cold shower with extra shampoo and soap (for cleanliness is diseases bane.) swapped my shirt for another one, this one is somewhat tight and black I swapped my former jeans with another pair of jeans (this one being red...Honestly I have no form of fashion sense whatsoever.)

I sighed, this is going to be my first day in Canterlot High, I'm going to hope that this isn't like school in Japan where you have to say your name in front of the class, I was never used to it, I either blushed furiously and stutter, making me seem to be a complete fool and inadvertently become the laughing stock to the class or I just don't say anything and become the mental kid that usually hangs out in a alley of the school in my spare time, neither of those I silently hated having the title of.

I got out of my house and summoned my rider cycle once more, I quietly got on the Orga-inspired motorcycle with my helmet on, because you know, safety comes first. I quietly rode into Canterlot High, hoping that being fake boyfriend won't be as attention gathering as it was yesterday.

I arrived at the school, it was rather nice looking, it seemed well-made, it lacks dirt and grime, hell, it even has a statue in the middle of the school grounds, a statue of a horse, I guess it symbolizes pride, something for which I have none.

I entered into the school and into the hallways, it was rather busy, in fact to the point it was strangely like a bustling market if you want to interpret as such, this gave me some form of relief, at least for the moment until someone named Trixie Lulamoon called me out.

"Hey Cobalt!" she said as she walked up me, instantly my cheeks started to flush, it was like seven in the morning and already my cheeks were flushed with a red tint. This is going to be a long day isn't it?


	5. Chapter 5: 'Popularity'

**Chapter 5: 'Popularity'**

 **Canterlot High, Lunchroom, (from what I can gather based on the fact that It's like ten in the morning so Its more like Breakfast rather than Anything else...)**

I quietly got myself a tray of lunch, unlike most stereotypes of social norms, the food looks rather nice, and it smells nice too, in fact, they have bowls of rice, fried chicken and various other foods I seldom enjoy like meat, and...Rice...and fruit...Nevertheless, I got my tray of rice and like chicken tenders with barbecue sauce all over it, I wanted to sit in a table that wasn't filled to the brim with people, I just wanted to be alone, where I don't have to deal with social anxiety, blushing cheeks and stomach viruses.

I found a quiet and empty table that had no people even around the other tables, I sighed in relief, that was my salvation, I quickly went to the table and sat there, preparing to eat my lunch for I want to enjoy every meal I have, that is, until a certain pretty girl with nefarious desires came up and sat with me, extremely close to me to the point that our shoulders were touching each other, she looked at with a sweet smile as she grabbed my hand with a sudden movement, causing me to blush rather noticeably, she giggled at my cheeks flushed with embarrassment and said in a soft and sweet tone.

"How was your classes?" her voice despite the mask of sweetness, it had tinges of mischief and partial evil. I tried to answer her question but all I could say was broken speech for it is rare for other people to willingly touch me with affection, (even though Trixie's affections were false.)

"Don't worry, I, Trixie Lulamoon, already know how were your classes, they were terrible because I wasn't there..." She said with a soft smile, causing me to blush even further. Things started to get worse and worse when other people started to join me and Trixie in the once-lone lunchroom table. She spoke to the others, claiming that I was her boyfriend and she was my girlfriend, I struggled to cover my face as a attempt to cover my blush, it proved successful as no one noticed, Trixie did all of the talking, she told them that I had a motorcycle of an expensive brand (which is true.), she told them that I was half-Japanese (which is also true.) she told them that I was rich (which is partially false for I have the salary of the common man but it's my boss is the one who pays for the things I need such as the house and the furniture in it and the Orga Cycle.) And then she told them that I had a high-paying job despite being a Junior in Canterlot High (Being a low-level Kamen Rider that uses a former Dark Rider's Rider Gear, you get paid about forty thousand a year which for my age is considerable.) the others looked at me in awe, possibly due to my height or maybe due to the things that Trixie said about me. She hugged me tightly as she smiled, her plan seems to be working for more people started to crowd around me like lamppost to moths.

All of their eyes were looking at me, like some kind of demonic abomination of hundred eyes, constantly staring at me, waiting for me to speak, waiting for me to say something, anything. My stomach began to churn despite the over thing I ate as of today is milk and cereal, I didn't even lay a finger on my lunch for Trixie was keeping me still with her embrace.

I started to cough, cough rather violently might I add the others started to take notice as they asked me if I was feeling alright, I was about to say something but Trixie quickly interrupted me with a lie.

"He's fine, he's just not use to this amount of attention." She spoke with a sweet and soft-spoken, causing me to blush, but not out of social anxiety but rather with something I do not know of.

"Isn't that right my sweet Crystal Shard?" She said, her voice of kindness becoming a lot more sultry and devious, the nickname too caused me to blush, already, she developed a nickname for me in the span of about like five minutes, surprising even me due to the nickname's cleverness, I coughed once more, I quickly covered the cough with my forearm, but to my surprise (and immediate shock.) that I coughed out some blood, Trixie looked at me with genuine concern causing me to blush even more so.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said with perfect pronunciation, perfect speech, and perfect way of tone, surprising me as I quickly walked off the crowded lunch table and wanting to go to the bathroom.

I rushed to the bathroom, my stomach was hurting like crazy, like a bunch of long metal needles stabbing in my stomach and letting me bleed profusely, I went to the faucets and began to cough even more so, about half of my coughs were stained with blood, I looked at the blood-stained mirror in horror, I honestly have no idea why this is happening, the stomach pain I can understand, but not the blood filled coughs, am I actually allergic to social interaction!? Am I a natural-born basement dweller?

"Cobalt?" Trixie said, clearly outside of the bathroom (for it would be weird if she would be in the inside of the boys bathroom.)

"What?" I said, accidentally making me sound a bit rude and a bit harsh, Trixie quickly took notice of my change in tone, causing me to feel a large pang of guilt, and causing me to blush once more.

"Do you just want to hang out alone?" She said, her voice sounding a bit guilty, I don't blame her if I want to be honest, I ponder should I just stay in the bathroom just in case I might vomit out blood, but maybe some alone time with Trixie (instead of a massive crowd of people.) can somewhat ease my stomach pain and lessen my coughs

"Were...Where alone?" I said, as I went back to my habit of struggling to pronounce words and say the right words needed.

"Just go with me, and trust me..." Trixie, her voice was as sweet as honey, yet the guilt in her voice was like adding vinegar and salt into the sweet honey, I didn't want her to feel guilty, she didn't know (hell, I didn't even know) that I can be so physically ill through social anxiety. I didn't speak any more words as I quietly walked out of the bathroom, seeing only Trixie, this actually brought a smile to my face, despite her intentions, she is at least honest with her word.

"So..w-...where are we g-going?" I said, Trixie giggled at my now stuttering voice, I blushed as I admit she sounds really cute when she laughs.

"Somewhere quiet and alone, just like you." She said with a smile. I smiled back, not wanting to laugh at her joke for it also counted as an insult, but then again, I like those traits so I'll let it slide.

"But, then again, we should probably hang out after school so we can have all the time in the world together, does that sound nice?" Trixie asked me, I nodded in response, she smiled back, I blushed back. Such a strange turn of events I just had.

* * *

 **After Lunch...**

I hanged outside, sitting on the staircase to enter the halls of Canterlot High, I sighed to myself as my coughs were finally seizing, hell I was sent home due to my coughs that were fueled by social anxiety, they said that they didn't want other people to have what I have (which in this case is blood-stained coughs due to social bacteria belched out through speech.)

I sighed as I waited for my fake girlfriend to finish her part of school, I pondered to myself, I could just leave, I mean, I do need to give my full commitment to Trixie, I only knew her for a day and yet here I am, waiting for her to take me to someplace I may actually enjoy for it seemed to expel silence and isolation, something that I deem as comfortable for myself, but that may not apply to Trixie.

My phone ranged, I quickly answered it, it was my boss again, he was like my only few listed contacts I have, I was going to answer my Boss in a polite and formal tone, but it quickly interrupted me.

"There's another Orphnoch located near your location, most likely behind the school, be discreet and deadly..." My Boss said as he quickly hanged up , not even allowing me to ask my Boss what's wrong? I sighed loudly as I got off the stair steps; I cracked my neck multiple times cracking multiple air bubbles that was in my semi-sore neck.

So after a call from my Boss, I quietly walked around the entire school to get to the back alley of the school, wondering if my semi-sickly state would be a factor in my fights now, I shrugged it off, I can cough, I can feel stomach pain but as long if it isn't fatal, I'm still fighting.

After a couple minutes of walking, I reached my destination, the back alley of the school was a interesting place, it genuinely looked like an alley with the school building walls on one side and the school gate walls on the other, and to my surprise, the Orphnoch wasn't there, I scratched my head in confusion, my boss is usually right about Orphnoch whereabouts, but not today.

I was going to call my boss to ask if it was just a false alarm, that is until I heard two screams, one belonged to a girl and other belonged to an Orphnoch those two screams I heard were on the outside of the school gate wall, I mentally cursed myself, for my Boss probably behind the entire school, gate wall include.

Without a second thought, I climbed over the brick gate wall (which was incredibly difficult by the way.) I quickly jumped down to the other side of the wall, and to no surprise at all, there was an Orphnoch, a bull Orphnoch more specifically, it had two massive gauntlets and it wore massive shoulderpads, it also had an armor-like tasset, it roared loudly as it did the common bull taunt of scraping the ground and puffing out smoke with its nostrils.

What I also noticed behind the Bull Orphnoch was a girl, her hair was yellow and her skin was orange and she was dressed like a southerner, (which is understandable as we are in Virginia where it reeks of the south despite the fact it more like in the middle of America but who I am to judge), she looked at me in fear and shock, clearly not knowing that these undead demons did not exist until now. I stroke my long hair rather confidently to the Bull Orphnoch, can't look weak in front of the enemy, especially if I have someone watching me, social anxiety will be the bane of me, but this undead demon will not.

The Orga belt without the buckle appeared around my waist; I opened up the flip phone and typed in the number zero about three times

 **"Zero…Zero…Zero…"** The Orga Driver right before laughing rather evilly, I closed the phone after dialing in the numbers that I need, I placed the Orga phone in the empty buckle.

"Hen…Shin…" I said.

 **"Standing By!"** The Phone said and in several moments, I had the Orga suit all around me after a flash of golden light.

 **"Complete!"** The Phone said with its usual deep and violence-yearning tone, right after laughing rather nastily.

I cracked my knuckles and popped my neck and said in calm and collected voice to the unintimidated Bull Orphnoch.

"Now, let's see if you want a real fight!" I said, mentally complimenting for once again I was able to speak a sentence without any big troubles or problems coming up. I then did something that I probably should have done in my first, I summoned my sword, in its first form it's a twin blade dagger but when I inserted a special memory chip from my phone to the empty socket of the dagger it transforms into a gold and black sword, with the twin blades becoming prongs at the end. So it a cool looking sword and I cherish it for helped many of my fights multiple times for it provides me with a lot more reach than my hands.

The Bull Orphnoch charged with reckless abandon wanting to smash his gauntlets onto with the hope that I would be crushed into dust, luckily, I sidestepped away from the swings just in time, with sword in hand, I slashed the side of the Bull Orphnoch causing sparks to emit between the clash of my sword to the Bull Orphnoch's hide. It didn't seemed to faze the undead bull monster, in fact, it taunted me, it struck itself with its own massive gauntlet in the chest, yet it did not flinch, I gulped in response.

"Alright then…" I said, clear doubt in voice, the Bull Orphnoch charged once more and out of instinct I took the blows instead of dodging just so I can catch the bull off-guard and maybe give him a nice sword in the face.

Too bad I didn't think things through as once I got struck by those two gauntlets in the sides of my torso, it legitimately felt pretty painful, in fact, if the pretty lady wasn't here, I'd probably scream, luckily my plan did have some minor success , with the fact that I'm close to my target, so as a response I kneed the Bull in the gut, it slightly took a step back from that unexpected blow, quickly I then slashed the Bull multiple times with my sword, the Bull Orphnoch laughed at my efforts, shaking off the blade strikes, he quickly punched me with one of its large gauntlets, the punch was enough to make me go flying for a couple of feet and landed on the ground on my back.

"Jesus…Christ…" Was all I said, saying his name due to being both annoyed and in relative pain. I sloppily got up, and saw the Bull Orphnoch charging at with its horns pointing towards me. I couldn't fast enough, I was basically tackled by the Bull, I thanked god that I didn't get impaled by the Bull's horns, but he did pin me to the gate wall, It started to punch me in the gut multiple times, I felt every blow and I started to scream in pain for, my lower-mid section isn't as well-armored as the rest of my body.

I'm running out of options, it's hurting like hell, the Bull can take a beating and yet he can beat back, but then I realized, its neck is completely exposed and the Bull wasn't smart enough to disarm me and the fact that he pinned me to a wall with its horns

I had two options; I could either activate my rider attack, (which for me isn't a rider kick.) and aim at the Bulls neck and hope for the best or just stab the Bull in the neck a lot of times and hope for the best as well. Both of them rather promising if I was being honest to myself, But I just want to be safe and having to go to my belt buckle to activate the rider attack function is rather unsafe considering the fact the Bull was hitting me near that area.

I raised my sword above my head, the sword pointing downwards so it would be easier for me to stab into the Bull Orphnoch's neck, after a second of waiting, I stabbed the Bull in the neck, causing it to screeched in pain, it's high pitched voice greatly contrasting with its massive and huge form, the blade did not went through the Bull Orphnoch's neck completely, it was like a quarter in there, I pulled out the sword and stabbed the Bull again, this time getting a little bit more deeper than before, as a response in my attempt to end the Bull Orphnoch's second life, he started punching me in the stomach even harder than before.

I stabbed the Bull again, this time, it was the last time, the blade finally went through the Bull's neck as it started to finally slowdown its punches to a complete stop, and it slumped down, I could not hear the Bulls breathing, telling me that the Bull was dead.

I sighed in relief as I placed a hand on my (most likely bruised.) stomach, I coughed violently, wanting to take some form of pain killer to ease the pain, I'm happy that the bull Didn't break any of my ribs, I'm blessed that the Bull pinned me to the wall so I could end his life.

The southern-dressed girl finally arose from her spot, she looked at the corpse and then at me, looking at me with a very thankful look. I nodded in response, trying to stifle my desire to groan in pain.

"Thank you…" She said, her voice was (to no surprise.) A southerner accent, her voice was still sweet like honey, she was clearly thankful that I saved her life. Once again I nodded in response, just wanting to go back to my house so I can sleep off the pain.

"What's your name?" She asked, this surprised me, no one in my entire career of being a rider actually asked for my name when I saved them, they usually just thanked me. In fact, it brought a blush to my cheeks, thank God she couldn't see through the red visor or else she'll see my face of pure social-anxiety fueled embarrassment.

"I-I-Its Now-Not! Import-t-tant…" Was all I said as I noticed that I was back to my stuttering wordplay and streaks of Japanese in my accent, and so I turned around and walked away from her, when I was out of her sight (and peripheral vision.) I turned back to my civilian form, I sighed in relief, I went back to my house and I spent the rest of the afternoon sleeping as an attempt to recover from a rather difficult battle.


	6. Chapter 6: Healing Factor

**Chapter 6: Healing Factor**

I woke up to the knock of my door, I struggled to get out of my groggy state, my whole entire body was hurting like crazy due to the fight I had earlier today, (and also the fact that I'm sleeping on a couch that is for sitting rather than laying down and sleeping.) Nevertheless I got off of my ass and answered the door and to my surprise it was Trixie, at first she asked me why was I called home despite the fact that I was feeling a lot more better after my talk with her, but then she quickly noticed my slightly pained look and gave me a face of worry, a blush started to unfold on my cheeks when she looked at me with genuine concern.

I quickly brushed off the pain like I'm supposed to do due to my height and form, simply stating I was just having an upset stomach (mainly through large amounts of blunt forces applied by the gauntlets of a bull demon.) She didn't believe me, and she asked if she can come inside, I allowed her too saying to her with an 'Of Course.'

Then it was she who was the one telling me what to do, she told me to sit down on the couch that I slept on, I did what I was told to do, not even asking her a question or so, like she was the owner of the house and I was her guest, as if this was her house and she wanted to talk to me about something that was itching in her mind.

She told me to take off my shirt, this brought a blush to my cheeks almost immediately, did she just wanted to look at me? I honestly don't know but I'm hoping her intentions aren't nefarious once more, she was quick to notice my tinted cheeks and she said in a very controlled and very untempting tone.

"Don't worry, I just want to make sure if you're being honest with me." Her voice was almost captivating to me, it had tinges of genuine care and worries for me, for someone like me, the stuttering wrestling fan who can't speak a sentence of perfect English to save his life, the sound of her voice not the words but the sound was enough for me to do what she said.

So I took off my shirt, Trixie looked at me in awe, I blushed as a response( I admit, I have abs, but it's not like those crazy ones it's the ones that you can somewhat see.), but she quickly looked at me in shock, I looked at her in slight confusion.

"What in the world happened to you?" She asked me as she felt my…Body…I then realized something, probably the pain I'm feeling now is largely due to the fact that I have large bruises all over my chest (more specifically my gut and stomach.) She touched one of my bruises and I groaned in response having the desire to politely and aggravatingly ask her why she did that.

"I-ha-Had to do m-my j-u-job…" I said, she looked at me pity in response, a big frown across her lips, and then without another word she went to my kitchen, I looked at her in confusion, why would she go in the kitchen?

After a couple minutes of me simply waiting, Trixie came back to the living room with a bag of ice in hand, how did she find an ice bag in the kitchen?

"Here, lie down and rest the bag on your bruise." Trixie said, without another word, I did what she told me to, not ever questioning her form of authority, Trixie then went back into the kitchen to bring some more ice packs for my other bruises that I have, all in the while I blushed and spoke no words as she did these things.

Trixie also came in to the living room with some painkillers (I have that in my Bathroom? And more importantly, how she knew they were at?, How does she know I even had painkillers to begin with? And why did my boss bought them for me? Does he doubt me as a Kamen Rider?) And a glass of water to wash down the pills easier than swallowing them as it is.

"Take only two." Trixie said as she handed two pills and the glass of water, I did what she told me to do, despite my belief that pain killers don't really help when you have bruises for it only really hurts when you touch them. She stood beside me, waiting for me to finish taking the painkillers, when I was done; she sat on the chair that was adjacent to my side.

"I may be your fake girlfriend, but that doesn't I can't act like one." Trixie said with a small smile before giggling to herself, I tried to laugh, but the painkillers didn't take their effects yet so if I would laugh, it would hurt like hell so I'd rather not.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend before Cobalt?" Trixie politely asked me as she wanted to know more about me, I thought for a moment, and I realized that I never had one, I never had a female companion that I can trust completely.

"No…" Was all I said, just wanting to speak only a single word for it's a lot more easier for me to speak a single and pronounce well rather than to explain in detail and stutter like I have intense stage fright.

"Why is that?" She asked me, damn it, she wants to me to speak more, and does she enjoy my inability to pronounce and speak to anyone that isn't my boss or my family? I truly do not know the answer so I might as well try and speak to her

"Be-Because, T-hey-they, didn-'t wa-want me…" I said, it was just a random answer, to be honest; I actually don't want a girlfriend, especially if it means making them have to listen to my stuttering speech and my broken word-play.

"Why didn't they? Look at you, your tall, you have pretty long hair and you have abs…" Trixie asked me, I shook my head as a response before saying to my fake girlfriend.

"Was-'nt l-like this sin-ce I was born…" I said, she frowned at me, not in pity but the fact that I misunderstood her question.

"Like right now, why don't you have a real girlfriend?" She asked, I mentally insulted her for she was making me speak even more now.

"Be-cau, I jus-t want to be…alone…" I said, taking heavy breaths as an attempt to stop my stuttering voice cause by talking to another human being, Trixie looked at me with another frown clearly upset with my words; I gulped loudly for I advertently offended my only technical friend in this town.

"For the-y alwa-ys m-made f-fun of me…" I said as an attempt to make it seem like I wasn't implying I don't want Trixie's company.

"No-t y-you, you d-don't do that, I won't-Want! Your c-company…" I said, she looked at me with a large amount of doubt, once again not believing my words, I quickly got off my seat once more, she did the same.

"I w-wan-t your company…" I said, trying to sound extremely clear just so I can have some reassurance for my words

"And how can you prove that?" Trixie asked me, I gulped loudly, I thought for a moment on how to prove that I enjoy Trixie's company, to be honest I don't, but I don't want to hurt her nor did I want Trixie to reveal my true intentions in being in this town.

So, I hugged her, it was the first time that I actually hugged someone in my life that was the opposite gender (for my boss has a tendency to embrace me in respect whenever I complete a mission better than the others)

"No-w I got a ques-ques-question, did y-ou ever have a boy-boyfriend?" I asked, mentally sighing to myself for my stuttering is breaking the power in my words, Trixie looked at me in silence and for the first time of being with her as a fake boyfriend, she was the one that blushed.


	7. Chapter 7: Rain

**Chapter 7: Rain**

It's been a week ever since I hugged my fake girlfriend, we are now a lot closer than the first day we met (but then again, this effect applies to everyone if I want to be honest.) for that week, we did a variety of things, in the first week, we went to wherever Trixie wanted to go, at first, I had the belief that I was going to some mall or something similar to that, just any place that was loud or crowded with people so she can show me off like some form of trophy. But we went to a gamestore, she bought videogames and talked to her other friends, in fact, one of her friends was a clerk there, so that was nice, I was introduced to Bon-Bon and Lyra, Bon-Bon likes baking (hilarious in hindsight.) and Lyra likes horseback riding (And she was also born on the year of the horse, making her slightly older than her step-sister Bon Bon.)

Of course, they teased me for my stuttering voice and bad word play (and yet said nothing about my accent.) Despite my tall and muscular form, telling me that I akin to a cowardly lion, which in some cases the analogy, is true, the frame of the lion, the looks of a brave warrior, but the heart they bear is weak and easy to falter when the odds are against them.

After Trixie bought some videogames that were mainly for consoles (which I paid for out of choice by the way for I needed to act like her real boyfriend when she acted like a real girlfriend.) We decided to go to the park afterwards, The park was relatively quiet, with mainly the terrain being the most prominent thing rather than people or others such as their friends for they have a job or at least a job that they work during the weekdays, Trixie told me this week that she only works on the weekends (for which I'm assuming only Saturday for we spent the whole day with each other on my first Sunday in being here in Equestria City.)

We talked to each other to pass the time, she spoke of her friends and how nice they were too me, I didn't want to give my two cents about them for I was afraid that I might say a couple of curse words, she told me various others things, she told me that she had a strong disliking to a girl named Rainbow Dash for she was arrogant and yet lazy at the same time, she told me that there was a girl known as Sunset Shimmer, she was your stereotypical bully mean girl, she has a lot of attitude, and is fairly arrogant, but all of that changed until she turned into a demon…

I suppose so, I mean, back from where I'm from power rangers, Kamen Riders and monsters exist, we just use Japan-exclusive live-action television shows to make the public believe that me and the rest of us don't exist and its only fictional, just like professional wrestling when you think about.

Nevertheless she also told me of this girl from another world, her name was Twilight Sparkle, she told me that she was magical and powerful and could control something known as the magics of harmony, sounds a lot like Wizard if you ask me, except Wizard commands the elements, and the person who is Wizard isn't a girl (in terms of gender, not in flamboyancy.).

And so after a week of that and no Orphnoch alerts throughout the rest of the week to keep me calm with a change of pace, It was Saturday and I was completely alone in my house, I took a shower for cleanliness is diseases bane and I ate cereal and milk for breakfast once more, like the same five days beforehand, Trixie has work today and I don't have any work today. I sighed to myself, no Orphnoch alerts rang through my phone, it never did, it never provided me for the week with something different, and something I'm familiar with, not being a fake boyfriend, I have no experience in being that. (Despite the fact that I paid for Trixie's things and what not.)

So, I decided to go outside, maybe go to the park, maybe go get something to eat, just anything that can pass the time, maybe I should go to a gym and lift some weights for I want to retain my strong and muscular form, maybe go to the same gamestore and buy a console and some games so I can pass the time with extreme procrastination, actually, I should probably do homework, finish that first immediately and maybe go get something to eat.

After doing some homework (finished it half-way so I have an excuse when things go eerie when I speak to someone.) I went outside, finally after a week of sun and heat, it was raining; I actually had an excuse to wear my favorite leather jacket and an umbrella. My leather jacket is something that I cherish a lot, for one thing, it was black and tight so it made me look less skinnier, and the most badass thing about it, it has a huge red omega symbol on the back, it's so awesome, it's also a gift from my boss so I thought that was nice of him.

I wore it like a badge, wearing the jacket with relative pride, I smiled to myself, I actually look kind of presentable wearing this black jerkin, well, my boss said that, not sure about other people though.

Nevertheless, with umbrella in hand I quietly exited my house, and into the rain, luckily it wasn't like that stormy rain, it was more like your common rain, it wasn't like pouring, but it was agitating if you didn't had an umbrella (any form of rain is agitating without an umbrella when I think about it.)

I didn't want to ride my motorcycle, I don't really use it in the rain a lot, so I'm not use to the terrain, so I walked, it was quiet in the neighborhood I was currently residing at, and not a lot of people of the nieghborhood was outside due to the current weather, Just how I like it, no one to insult me, no one to make fun of my Stuttering Matt Morgan voice and no one to talk to me in general, So I was rather content.

I whistled a rather quiet tune as I began my scroll to nowhere in particular, as long as it had food of the breakfast variety, maybe something Japanese flavored too, I laughed to myself due to my silly and rather bad joke but hey, the only person that gets my jokes is I.

There was a couple of people doing the same thing I'm doing, which I mean by walking with an umbrella except for this one girl that was like wearing like a hat that you would see if you were in Texas or whatever, she was walking with a rather thin jacket of light lime green, and she didn't seemed to be bothered by the rain.

I gulped loudly, I could give her some shade from the rain, the umbrella I have is rather large, I am quite tall, and so it fits me well with the fact that it can have two fully-grown teens under it and be protected from rain fall. Should I help her, that's the true question, I risk being conceived as some blushing buffoon due to my good intentions or actually be a nice guy to a person of the opposite gender. She doesn't seemed to be bothered or annoyed with the rain, but with her thin jacket she risks obtaining a cold, so I picked the logical choice in this situation.

"H-Hey." I said as an attempt to get her attention, the girl turned around and to my surprise (or to no surprise in hindsight.) it was the same girl I saved from an Oprhnoch attack last week, and if I was being honest, she looked even prettier than before, her eyes are green like emeralds, her hair was blonde and long with a hair band at the near end, and my god, her freckles did not help make her anymore pretty. I merely blushed at her confused face waiting for me to say something.

"Need somethin'?" She asked with her natural southern accent, I gulped loudly once more from how genuinely cute sounding her voice is. I coughed rather violently, thanking god that I covered my cough.

"You s-see-m t-o have no u-umbrella, and i-t's rai..raining." I struggled with my words as usual; she looked at me, I waited for her reaction to my stuttering voice, I'm going to be fifty bucks she bursts out laughing, I'll also bet twenty if she tries to stifle her laugh as an attempt to not laugh at me.

"I'm okay, I'm kinda used to rain anyhow." She said, I smiled slightly, wow, in the first time in my life, no one reacted to my stuttering words like she did, she didn't even state that I have a stuttering voice or even attempt to even crack a smile, well she did crack a smile but not the smile of mockery, more like she was touched by some kindness.

"You s-sure?" I asked the Girl with the southern accent.

"Were-We're prob-bly going to the same destin-destination an-any way." I said, she thought for a moment and quickly nodded with a smile in response.

"Alright Sugarcube I'll accept your offer, but before we share an umbrella, I gonna need to know your name." She said in response. She stuck out her hand for me to shake while my cheeks flustered due to her saying the word Sugarcube so nonchalantly, like it was natural and not some way to honey coat someone with more, nefarious intentions

"Name's Applejack, what's your's partner?" She said, I blushed as a response, she giggled at my blushing face, and it was sweet and innocent not devious and filled with mockery.

"Cobalt, Cobalt Shard." I said, surprised in myself due to being able to speak some words without any form of stuttering in my voice.

"Nice to meetcha' Cobalt." The girl now known as Applejack said as Applejack somewhat quickly walked underneath my umbrella, her being inches closer to me, this caused a blush to erupt on my cheeks once more, she smiled at me when my cheeks tinted red.

"So, where you headin'?" She asked me, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Why is she asking me this and yet I'm the one offering her to escort her to wherever she needed to go?

"Whenever y-y-yo-you're going…" I said, sighing to myself as I looked to the ground, back to Stuttering Matt Morgan I am.

"Well, I think someone like you would not really enjoy being in a muddy farm, unless…you do…" She said rather sheepishly, I quickly realized how sterotypes in Virgina can actually be true, a southerner that owes a farm or at least works there, how classic and cliché is that? I was about to answer until life-blocky the boss called me on my phone, I blushed as a response.

"Excuese-Excuse! Me for a m-moment." I said to Applejack, fortunately I complied, I quickly answered the phone in Japanese so I won't expose my secrets but in a quiet tone so that I won't be rude to Applejack (for using a different language to talk to someone else so that another person won't understand is rude for I think it shows your natural distrust towards that other.)

"Nan Desu ka?" I said politely and quietly, wanting to speak something I can't stutter with.

"There's another Orphnoch, located in the farm the women mentioned, I'll mark it on your phone map, and it seems like your with the same women you saved last week, leave her to her own intentions and do your job, and also… Be discreet and be destructive." My Boss said, luckily, I interrupted his action of hanging up.

"Kanojo wa soko ni dōsa shimasu!" I quietly exclaimed, my boss responded accordingly.

"She lives there? It doesn't matter, just make an excuse to get out in the farm and kill the Orphnoch before it spreads its media presence." He said right before hanging up, I placed the phone in my pocket, and turned to Applejack and said in a quiet voice.

"So we're h-heading t-o-to you-r farm?" I asked in a kind tone.

"Well, I don't own it, my whole entire family does, but yeah, we're going, want to help?" Applejack asked, with some reluctance to tell Applejack I have no farm experience, I nodded with a small smile, not wanting her to know that I don't know the difference between a hoe and a sickle. (Their both farming tools right? Are they even still used today in the modern world?)

"Why do yeh' want to help?" She asked, I shrugged in response and simply said.

"Be-cause, I'm new, I-n-need a-a guy-guide!, and y-y-you seem lik-e you-you kn-ow your sir-sur-suroundings…" I said, she looked at me, clearly unconvinced by my words I gulped quietly in response. But her face of suspicion turned to a small smile.

"Well, I suppose we should learn more about each other if yah' want someone like me to guide yeh' through Equestria city…" Applejack said as she began to walk her way to the farm she mentioned earlier.

"So where yah' from Cobalt?" Applejack asked. How odd, Trixie never asked me where was I from.

"I am…For-reign Ex-ex-exhange Student…" I said rather weakly as I followed quietly behind her by a couple inches so that Applejack won't get hit by droplets of rain.

"From Japan…" I said, silence began to envelop between the two of the us. I sighed quietly as I continued my story.

"I live al-alone…Mo-Mother, Fa-ther…Back at home…" I said, Applejack looked at me sadly, I sighed once more in response not wanting Applejack to look at me like that.

"Well, don't worry Cobalt, you'll like it here, it may not be as fancy as from where you're from but it's great in its own way." Applejack responded back to me with a reassuring and kind tone, I didn't respond, lying is disgusting especially to potential friends but, Applejack wouldn't understand what's truly happening.

"I got another question for yah' Cobalt…" Applejack said, her voice was noticeably a lot more serious than beforehand, I blushed slightly in response.

"Ask away." I said, trying to sound confident and unaffected by any question that Applejack might question me with.

"Were you, the armored knight that saved me from that bull monster?" I coughed loudly as a response to that question, how does she know…But then I realized, I spoke to her, sure the suit gives me an metallic filter to my voice but no filter can alter my stuttering words

"No!" I said, she turned to me, crossed her arms and looked at me with a clearly annoyed look. I gulped loudly in response. To be honest, she looked cute when she's angry.

"Don't play stupid with me!" She said as pushed a finger to my chest, clearly angry that I was keeping secrets from her despite the fact we met like five minutes ago. I sighed loudly, I looked down to the ground, avoiding eye contact with Applejack.

"I am, the kni-knight you speak of." I said, I waited for Applejack to patronize me or to do something similar to what Trixie did, using my secret as a way to further her personal goals. I waited for her various exploits the revealing of my greatest secret I ever had.

But instead of demanding me to be her fake boyfriend or blackmailing me to the point of insecurity, she hugged me, my cheeks tinted red greatly in response, she looked up to me and smiled with large tinge of gratitude in her actions, she was happy that I was the knight that was in shining black armor that saved her from the demon of the undead, despite this, I still got a lot of explaining to do.

"We should talk aboo-about this when w-we g-get t-to the farm…" I said as Applejack broke off the embrace, something tells me this is going to get worse and worse when it comes to keeping my secret an actual secret.


End file.
